Memilikimu
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Untuknya agar terikat denganmu, agar dia selalu bersamamu, sehingga dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Yah, selamanya. Kau tersenyum dan tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari yang akan mengubah kehidupanmu dan kehidupannya. Atau aku katakan hidup kalian berdua? Naru X FemSasu
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Pairing : Naru X FemSasu

Warning : Gag Jelas! (GaJe!)

.

.

Kau mencintainya, tapi kau takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Kau ingin hidup dengannya, tapi dia tak mengenalmu. Kau selalu berpikir untuk bisa dekat dengannya, dari hari ke hari, dari waktu ke waktu hingga kau tahu kebiasaannya belakangan ini. Kau mengikutinya, kau mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya, dan kau menyusun cara licikmu untuknya. Untuknya agar terikat denganmu, agar dia selalu bersamamu, sehingga dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Yah, selamanya. Kau tersenyum dan tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari yang akan mengubah kehidupanmu dan kehidupannya. Atau aku katakan hidup kalian berdua?

.

.

That's it!

Beginilah prolog atau sinopsis atau apapun sebutannya, yang pasti sungguh gag jelas. Salah sendiri selalu mampir di otak berhari-hari. Haha

Okay, kalau masih ada ide, inspirasi dan saudaranya. Pasti aku lanjutin ^-^

Pai-pai :-*


	2. Chapter 2 Step One

Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag tulisannya?)

**Inspirator (?):**

Imajinasi sebelum dan saat tidur, drama korea, film luar maupun dalam negeri, novel, anime, manga, pengalaman orang-orang yang masih dan sudah (?) hidup.

,.,

_Pairing_ : Naruto X _Female_Sasuke

_Warning_ : GaJe, _OOC_ (mungkin), _GS for_ Sasuke

,.,

,.,

Matahari selalu terbit dari timur dan mungkin akan berganti dari barat kalau Tuhan berkehendak. Tapi apakah bangunnya kedua orang ini di satu kamar hotel dan di ranjang yang sama adalah kehendak Tuhan juga? Entahlah, yang pasti mereka masih terdiam dengan diselingi beberapa gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan suara. Keduanya masih dalam posisi duduk, akan tetapi salah satunya masih meringis dan mencoba untuk menyamankan duduknya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Kalian bingung siapa yang mengatakan hal tersebut? Tentu saja si kuning yang menatap iba si hitam yang sekarang diam seribu bahasa dan aku kira si hitam bingung mau jawab apa. Lihat saja selimut yang digenggamnya dari tadi, sekarang lepas dan hanya menutupi perut ke bawahnya. Oh, apa kau lihat semua tanda merah itu? Aku kira kalian sudah tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya walaupun mereka tidak memberitahumu, iya kan?

"Aku tahu, kau dan aku tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut si pirang yang sekarang sudah mengenakan celananya dan memunguti semua pakaian yang berserakan. "Aku minta menikahlah denganku." Katanya lagi dengan menyerahkan kemejanya untuk si hitam. "Maaf, aku rasa pakaianmu sudah tidak layak pakai. Jadi pakailah kemejaku dulu."

"Ah, terima kasih." Sepertinya si hitam baru sadar dengan keterdiamannya. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Dan mulai memakai kemejanya dengan tetap dalam posisinya. Malu? Buat apa? Toh orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu sudah melihat luar-dalamnya.

"Aku tahu, ajakan menikahku tidak romantis seperti yang diinginkan sebagian besar perempuan di bumi ini." Lanjut Naruto dengan duduk di depan Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, aku rasa. "Tapi, aku memang ingin bertanggung jawab. Jadi, menikahlah denganku Sasuke." Sambungnya dengan menatap dalam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak hamil?" Datar. Yah, itulah yang diterima pendengaran Naruto. Perlu beberapa saat untuk Naruto mengetahui itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Aku yakin ini yang pertama bagimu dan aku tidak yakin bahwa kau tidak akan hamil mengingat bagaimana 'aktivitas' kita sebelum bangun pagi oh bukan, lebih tepatnya siang ini." Kalau boleh jujur, ada sedikit nada sarkas yang terselip dan penekanan dalam katanya. "Atau kau mau meminta pacarmu untuk menggantikanku?" Lanjutnya dan masih ada nada sarkas jika kau dengarkan baik-baik.

Diam. Iya, lagi-lagi diam. Entah dia sedang berfikir, melamun, atau apapun. Tidak ada yang tahu, karena datar. Ekspresinya datar dan tak terbaca. Itu menurutku.

"Ok. Seandainya kau tidak hamil dan punyamu tak seketat sebelumnya. Apa kau tidak akan rendah diri atau merasa bersalah dengan suamimu kelak? Kau pasti akan menyalahkanku 'kan? Untuk mencegah kemungkinan yang lebih buruk. Menikahlah denganku dan aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi hal-hal seperti ini sesudahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya." Ikrarnya dan tak lupa senyum cerianya yang menghiasi wajah tannya. "Jadi, percayalah padaku, Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan memeluk Sasuke yang sekarang mulai menangis.

,.,

,.,

_That's it! How?_ Mengecewakankah? Aku harap jawabannya enggak yah. Karena itulah yang ada di pikiranku_, sorry_#_deepbow_

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku akan _post _kalau udah dapet inspirasi, do'akan aja bakal lebih panjang dan cepat. Amin. Oh iya, _thanks_ yang udah ninggalin jejak di _chapter_ sebelumnya yg salah _posting_, tapi udah aku ganti kok :P hehe. _Okay, see you_ :-*

,.,

Berkenan buat ninggalin jejak?

,.,


	3. Chapter 3 Success

**Terima kasih yang udah ninggalin jejak kemarin ;)**

_**Happy Reading, Minna**_**! \(^O^)/**

**,.,**

Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag tulisannya?)

**Inspirator (?):**

Imajinasi sebelum dan saat tidur, drama korea, sinetron, film luar maupun dalam negeri, novel, anime, fanfic, cerpen, manga, pengalaman orang-orang yang masih dan sudah (?) hidup.

,.,

**Pairing:**

Naruto X (_Female_) Sasuke

**Warning:**

GaJe, _OOC_ (mungkin), _GS for_ Sasuke

,.,

,.,

"Saya mohon restui kami Uchiha-san. Saya serius ingin menikahi Sasuke secepatnya." Mohon Naruto yang sekarang sudah membungkuk 90o di hadapan Ayah Sasuke.

"Aku memberi restu pada kalian. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan sedari tadi, aku tidak setuju kalau kalian menikah secepat ini." Ujar Fugaku yang sudah menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan pemuda yang masih pada posisinya itu dan beranjak untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Aku senang dengan keseriusanmu pada Sasuke. Tapi dua minggu itu adalah waktu yang singkat untuk menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan." Lanjutnya dengan menyamankan duduknya dan menepuk bantalan sofa sebagai tanda untuk Naruto agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Jika memang benar alasan pernikahan kalian bukan karena Sasuke hamil duluan. Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau kalian mengundurnya sampai tiga bulan lagi." Putusnya.

"Seperti yang kami bilang Uchiha-san. Kami sudah merencanakan semuanya, dan kami yakin bahwa persiapan pernikahan kami sudah mencapai 50%. Saya mohon restui kami Uchiha-san." Mohon Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huh. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengubah rencana kalian." Putusnya akhirnya. Dia sudah capek berdebat dengan calon menantunya ini dari setelah makan malam tadi. Dan kalian bisa lihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam sepuluh malam. Itu artinya kurang lebih tiga jam mereka seperti tadi. Sungguh kasian Bapak Tua kita ini, eh.

"Terima kasih Otou-san." Soraknya dengan memeluk Bapak Tua kita. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu." Lanjutnya dengan melepaskan pelukannya dan menampakkan senyum cerianya.

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Kau membuat jadwal malamku terganggu anak muda." Balasnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "Kau mau menginap apa pulang anak muda? Dan Sasuke, berhentilah bersembunyi. Temani anak ini. Aku mau tidur." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu dengan memegang punggungnya. "Hah. Aku rasa aku mulai tua." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Hah. Akhirnya dapat restu juga. Kemarilah Sasuke. Sini-sini, duduk sini." Riang Naruto dengan menepuk bantalan sofa yang tadi diduduki calon Ayah Mertuanya.

"Kau mau menginap atau pulang?" Seperti biasa, pertanyaan yang seperti pernyataan. Apa aku harus bilang datar lagi? Aku rasa tidak usah. "Kalau kau menginap, kau bisa tidur disana. Aku akan menyiapkan selimutmu." Katanya lagi dan duduk di tempat Fugaku tadi.

"Aku rasa aku pulang saja. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Ujarnya. "Tidak apakan jika pernikahan kita sederhana?" Tanyanya ragu. "Tapi kalau kau mau yang lebih mewah. Aku rasa kita harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi seperti apa yang kau dengar tadi." Lanjutnya pasrah. Yeah, pasrah karena aksi mohon-memohonnya tadi akan berakhir sia-sia jika Sasuke merubah rencana mereka satu minggu ini. Sungguh rencana yang singkat.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika menunggu lebih lama." Balasnya dan tak menatap Naruto sama sekali. Yang ditatapnya malah lukisan pemandangan khas Jepang. Aku rasa kalian bisa membayangkannya tanpa aku beri tahu. Benar 'kan?

Sosok yang dari tadi menatap Sasuke –Naruto– menghela nafas dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Istirahatlah. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu." Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil. "Aku pamit Sasuke." Sambungnya dan mencium pipi Sasuke yang sekarang memegang pipinya. "Selamat malam dan mimpi indah. Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Pamitnya dengan senyum ceria yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tannya dan melenggangkan motornya menjauhi pelataran rumah Sasuke.

**,.,**

'Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun.'

**,.,**

**,.,**

**,.,**

Haaaah. Susah banget yah dapet pencerahan. Sungguh lho ya, aku berusaha buat manjangin chapter ini. Tapi yang ketangkap ama otakku cuma segini. Susah banget nyusun kata dan adegan yang ada di alam imajinasiku. Curhat ini aku ceritanya. Haha :P

Oh iya, siapa yang mau nebak yang bilang satu kalimat itu? Hayo-hayo ditebak, kulo manggaaken. Hoho.

Seperti biasa, akan aku lanjutin kalau udah dapet inspirasi. Jadi, sampai ketemu di Chapter depan yah :-*

**,.,**

Berkenan buat ninggalin jejak?

**,.,**


	4. Chapter 4 Nice Choice

**Terima kasih yang udah ninggalin jejak dan nebak-nebak tak berhadiah kemarin ;)**

_**Happy Reading, Minna!**_** \(^O^)/**

**,.,**

**Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag tulisannya?)**

**Inspirator (?):**

Imajinasi sebelum dan saat tidur, drama korea, sinetron, film luar maupun dalam negeri, novel, anime, fanfic, cerpen, manga, pengalaman orang-orang yang masih dan sudah (?) hidup.

**,.,**

**Pairing:**

Naruto X (Female) Sasuke

**WARNING!**

GaJe, OOC (mungkin), GS for Sasuke

**,.,**

**,.,**

Pernikahan kalian dilakukan dengan sederhana menurut si kuning yang hanya dihadiri pihak keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat kalian. Tapi jika kau melihat orang-orang yang hadir di pernikahan mereka mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dari sederhana. Lihat saja orang-orang yang datang ke pernikahan kalian, mugkin jika dihitung menggunakan jari tangan tidak cukup. Tentu saja karena jumlah undangan yang hadir ada 500 kepala. 100 dari si hitam yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga saja dan lainnya dari si kuning yang dihadiri keluarga dan teman-temannya. Pesta pernikahan mereka ada di _outdoor_ yang menyajikan pemandangan alam yang berada di gunung dan untung saja cuaca di hari itu tidaklah melawan hari bahagia bagi mereka. Oh, apa aku berkata bahagia bagi mereka? Tentu saja harusnya begitu 'kan? Tapi jika dilihat dari raut muka Sasuke kebahagiaan seketika menghilang ketika gadis bersuarai indigo itu datang ke pernikahannya. Jujur dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya kalau gadis indigo ini adalah saingan terberatnya. Jika bukan karena ide 'briliannya', gadis itu mungkin akan menggantikan tempatnya sekarang. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya ingin marah, menjambak rambut gadis itu dan menendangnya keluar dari pestanya bahkan di dunia ini kalau bisa. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha sangatlah menentang hal itu jika secara terang-terangan. Haha. Memikikannya saja aku sudah ingin ketawa.

**,.,**

Hari-harinya sebagai seorang istri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto masih aneh dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Walaupun merasa aneh, dia tetap senang menjalaninya, karena orang yang dicintainya sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya mereka masih merasa canggung satu sama lain walaupun Naruto sudah mencoba untuk terus mencairkan suasana dengan Sasuke, tapi istrinya tetap sering irit bicara. Bukannya tidak mau berbicara, hanya saja Sasuke bingung mau bilang apa. Bisa dikatakan seperti fans yang bertemu idolanya, anggap saja Sasuke seperti itu yang sampai sekarang masih belum percaya bahwa dia bersuamikan orang yang digilainya itu.

Siang ini Sasuke berencana mengajak sang suami makan siang, mumpung suaminya berada di kantornya. Jarang-jarang Naruto berada di kantornya karena Naruto bertugas menangkap orang-orang yang mengganggu warga pembayar pajak, karena memang itu adalah tugas utama dari devisinya. Oh, kalian bingung Naruto bekerja dimana? Naruto bekerja sebagai polisi Konoha di Devisi Kejahatan tentunya dan Naruto sangat menyukai pekerjaannya yang selalu menangkap penjahat yang selalu melawan dengan berbagai cara. Bahkan Naruuto sendiri pernah terkena letusan peluru saat menangkap bandar Narkoba dan untungnya Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Naruto hidup. Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuatnya ngeri. Apalagi sekarang kengeriannya bertambah saat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang belum dikenalnya sedang menggoda suaminya dan menempelkan dada menjijikkannya yang ingin keluar dari sarangnya itu. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin melenyapkan gadis ini sesegera mungkin, bahkan kalau bisa detik ini juga.

"Ehem." Itu deheman Sasuke saat sudah berada di depan tempat Naruto duduk.

"Oh, hei Sasuke. Kau datang." Senyum si Naruto yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukan si pink menjijikkan itu. Bahkan Naruto tidak seperti orang yang tertangkap selingkuh. Tidak bersalah sama sekali dan sepertinya Naruto sekarang menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang lekat kepada gadis pink itu. "Sasuke, kenalkan ini Sakura. Dia ini orang baru di devisiku." Katanya setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Dan Sakura, kenalkan ini Sasuke istriku yang paling cantik." Lanjutnya dengan ciuman di pipi kiri Sasuke dan tak lupa tangan Naruto yang sekarang memluk erat pinggang Sasuke. Oh, perhatikan baik-baik wajah Sasuke sekarang agak memerah dan senang sekaligus. Setidaknya Naruto memujinya.

"Halo Sasuke. Aku Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu." Senyum si pink menjijikkan itu yang sekarang malah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas gundukan dada Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sekarang syok bukan main. " Oh, B-Cup. Masih besar punyaku." Lanjutnya yang diikuti kikik geli. "_Nice choice_ Naruto. Setidaknya kau bisa membesarkannya lagi. Haha. _Bye Baby._" Katanya yang sekarang mencium Naruto di bibir dan pergi dengan lenggokan yang menurut Sasuke menjijikkan. Dan sekarang Sasuke mendengar tawa geli Naruto yang sekarang melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Aku sudah terangsang dari tadi. Untung kau datang. Setidaknya si kecil sudah menemukan pemiliknya." Lanjutnya lagi yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan bekas di leher Sasuke dan aku rasa kalian akan tahu kelanjutannya. Hoho.

**,.,**

**,.,**

Hahaha. Apa ini?!

Gaje tingkat internasional 'kan? Hohoho. Inget lho ya, ini masih d rate T, dan aku gak bermaksud naikin ratenya.

Oh iya, apakah masih ada yang inget ff ini? Maaf updatenya lama dan makin aneh. Ini juga maksa otakku mikir buat kelanjutannya. Hehe. Do'akan semoga aku dapat inspirasi lagi ya. _Love you all \_(^3^)/

**,.,**

**Berkenan buat ninggalin jejak?**

**,.,**


End file.
